Questões de casamento
by nanybell
Summary: uma super shortfic com um certo humor talvez e romance menos ainda mas vamos lá ne!sasuXnaru:“Narutooo, porque você não passa a se chamar Uchiha?”
1. Chapter 1

NA: essa é uma supershortfic, ela em si nao tem nem 500 palavras  
bom, so to postando essa fic pq minha beta _shiroi_ gostou muito dela  
eu tbm gostei de escrever xD  
bom...divirtam-se  
**

* * *

**

**Questões de casamento.**

Me pergunto qual foi a maldita hora que aquele loiro sem noção me convenceu a 'casar' com ele. Eu um Uchiha, e agora mais do que nunca o _**ULTIMO **_estou fadado a um 'casamento' com o Dobe (lê-se Naruto).Veja você meu caro leitor, estou discutindo à horas tentando convencer o Dobe que não é preciso mudança de nomes. Alguém me explica, PRA QUE MUDANÇA DE NOME?

Vocês não têm noção do drama que ele está fazendo. Ele quis morar junto, eu fui. Ele quis assumir pra todos a nossa relação, eu assumi. Ele quis que eu passasse a chamá-lo por apelidos carinhosos, até de Dobe eu o chamo (Eu acho esse um apelido carinhoso). Mas daí a eu passar a me chamar UZUMAKI SASUKE está fora de qualquer ponderação decente, de onde ele tirou essa idéia maluca? _**Uzumaki Sasuke**_...Viu não é sonoro!!Alem do mais eu gosto do meu nome e vejam só já fiz tanta coisa por ele. Se você está se perguntando 'por ele quem?'Eu te respondo, tanto pelo meu nome, afinal todo o caos que eu vivi foi por causa desse bendito nome, quanto pelo dobe. Ai você me pergunta, 'fez o que por ele?' analise comigo a situação: Eu abri mão de um herdeiro pra dar continuidade ao meu clã, abri mão de minha casa confortável pra morar nesse muquifo¹ que ele chama de casa.

Entenda, eu até atendo quando ele me chama de **DOCINHO**, mas daí, a passar a me chamar UZUMAKI ta mais fácil eu me vestir de noiva com véu e grinalda com a calda do vestido tampando todo o tapete vermelho na capela sistina (lê-se ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL). Até um juramento diante do juiz de paz eu já topei fazer para simbolizar essa união (nada) estável. A festa de casamento vai ser a mais cara que essa vila já viu ou verá. Eu desisto, realmente desisto. Nada do que eu disser vai convencer o Uchiha Naruto do contrario. Espera, Uchiha Naruto, gostei disso

"Narutooo, porque você não passa a se chamar Uchiha?" pergunto com certo receio.

Bom, aqui estou eu fadado a dormir no sofá, depois de ver um Naruto muito vermelho dizendo palavras não muito agradáveis e sair marchando em direção ao quarto seguido de uma sonora batida de porta (lê-se ensurdecedora), deste muquifo que se tornou meu lar doce lar depois que passei a morar com meu '_Uchiha _Naruto' em uma futura união estável em mais um dia de nossas humildes e nada tranqüilas vidas. Como é bom ter uma vida normal.

* * *

**NA: Muquifo literalmente significa casa pequena, mas em um sentido pejorativo é usado como casa desorganizada e coisa do tipo**

**NB: Hilário! Amei muito mto mto mesmo, o sarcasmo amoroso é o melhor. ****Bjos Gata açucarada. **


	2. Chapter 2

Enfim sós... Era isso que depois de toda a cerimônia eu deveria dizer, depois de talvez a noite mais longa da minha vida... mal me casei e acreditem, ficarei viúvo.

Caro leitor, este homem que aqui vos fala não merece sofrer tanto, por isso **EU VOU MATAR O NARUTO. ** Se você não acredita, eu menos ainda. Aquele imbecil, idiota descontrolado, entrou de NOIVA no nosso 'casamento' isso mesmo, sabe aquele 'sexy no jutsu' que ele faz? Pois bem ele fez um 'noiva no jutsu'. Eu nunca passei tanta vergonha na minha vida

Como, leitor meu amigo, eu posso levar a serio uma pessoa assim? Como? Já não basta ele quase ter cancelado nosso 'casamento' só por que eu sugeri que ele se chamasse Uchiha. Vejam, eu sou er.. hum homossexual, mas ainda sim tenho minha masculinidade para zelar.

Mas uma coisa é assumir meu relacionamento com outro homem, se é que posso chamar AQUILO de homem, mas assumir um relacionamento com uma borboleta? Está mais fácil eu ser devorado por um T-rex.

Existe uma coisa chamada amor próprio. Konoha inteira estava lá, ninguém acreditava que oficializaríamos a relação, e eu confesso... Eu não acreditava! Cheguei a pensar em cancelar tudo quando vi aquela merda, quando vi 'aquilo'.

Se não divertiram o suficiente, é porque vocês não viram a cara com que o Kakashi olhava pra mim! Como ele ria.

Resumindo, eu vou matar o Naruto... Juro q vou!

Aí me pergunto, por quê? Porque eu não desconfiei do atraso dele? Por quê? Por que não presumi que ele tinha desistido e sai correndo daquele lugar? Ta, eu estaria puto agora, afinal... EU TOPEI 'CASAR' COM ELE COM TODA AQUELA CERIMÔNIA.

Foi ridículo! Foi a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi. imaginem uma loira (?) supostamente sexy, entrando com um vestido curto estilo Lolita (a Sakura me contou o nome dessa nova moda antes de quase desmaiar de rir), em uma cerimônia Gay! eu tive a nítida sensação de casar com um travesti! Daqueles bem altos e bem espalhafatosos com plumas para todos os lados. Cada vez que eu olhava para o lado eu sentia um pânico inexplicável. Sim meus queridos amigos, ele ficou assim a cerimônia e a festa inteira!

A PO# DA FESTA INTEIRA!

POR FAVOR, NAO IMAGINEM A HORA DA VALSA E NUNCA PENSEM NA TROCA DE CASAIS!

Nem quando Itachi massacrou minha família eu recebi tantos olhares solidários! Por isso eu repito, eu vou matar o Naruto

Se bem que, é divertido pensar q ele está até agora tentando desamarrar as fitas daquele corpete, blusa, top ou qualquer que seja o nome da parte de cima do vestido que era todo trançado nas costas...

"Sasuke... dá pra me ajudar? parece que tem um nó!"

"Naruto, eu disse q não olharia para você enquanto você tivesse vestindo isso! E você deveria agradecer por ainda estar vivo!"

"Não precisa ficar bravinho, eu me arrependi ta legal? Me desculpa? Agora será que você poderia pelo menos destrancar a porta e pedir pra alguém me ajudar!"

"Sasuke?"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Sim, eu dei um nó naquelas fitas, (daqueles de marinheiro)!

Sim eu tranquei o Naruto no quarto...

Sim eu estou saindo de fininho!

O que?

Vocês realmente pensaram que eu não iria fazer nada? eu não posso simplesmente matar a minha 'noiva'!

Entao, nada como um bar em um hotel de luxo para tomar um bom drink.

E este, caros leitores, é mais um dia na minha (nada) pacata vida, nesta união (nada) estável!


End file.
